


Don't Laugh

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, No Plot/Plotless, Tommy's a lion cub, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Tommy gets turned into a lion cub. Pure fluff
Relationships: Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver & Trini, Wesley "Wes" Collins & Tommy Oliver
Kudos: 5





	Don't Laugh

Tommy’s glaring at his friends. They’re all laughing uncontrollably, and not helping the situation. Tommy knew that he was turned into something and don’t know which creature. All Tommy wanted to be answered, and they won’t give it to him. 

“JASON!” Tommy complains to his Red, causing them to laugh harder. However, that wasn’t how they heard it. It came out of a tiny roar. Tommy gets up, walking on all fours, straight to Jason and paws at him, but that only causes Jason to laugh more. He scratches Jason and Tommy puffs his chest in pride, causing his Red to yelp. 

“Hey, don’t use claws,” Jason tells his sixth. Jason sees fear, hurt, and discomfort in those big round eyes. Jason picks Tommy up and holds him close, trying to get the fear, hurt, and confusion away. Tommy, not realizing what he’s doing and starts to purr. He feels Jason laughing. 

Jason sees the four getting themselves under control. The four have big grins on their faces, and Jason knows that they are trying not to laugh. Kim goes to the cub trying to pet Tommy but leaps back when Tommy bites at her. 

“No bitting. I know that you’re scared and don’t know what’s going on, but you can’t bite and scratches. You’re adorable, and people are going to laugh and want to hold you. However, you can’t hurt them.” Jason tells Tommy, holding him up to meet his eyes. Tommy paws at him, wanting Jason close. Jason sees tears and gets why Tommy’s so scared.

“We love you, Tommy, and want you to be human, but you’re cute and want you safe,” Trini tells her Green. She can see the tears and wants to comfort her friend. The five humans and human turned cub to the Mariner Bay Aquabase. Tommy goes to Jason’s shoulder and lays there. He lets his friends to pet him, and Tommy’s relaxing. 

The Originals are the last team to arrive, and the looks of concern were heading their way. The Zeo and Dino Thunder look for Tommy. Tommy hides in Zack’s hoodie pocket. Trini, Billy, and Kim are off laughing on the floor. Zack sits down, so he doesn’t hurt Tommy. The Rangers see that Jason’s holding his laughter real tightly. The Red and Black see Tommy slipping out and are on the floor laughing. 

The Rangers look at each other and are confused. Tommy goes to Wes and climbs up his leg, as Wes jumps and looks around and down. Eric and Carter look at him weirdly, and Wes looks down and sees a lion cub, while Wes holds his laughter and coos at the cub. Eric and Carter look at where Wes is looking at and smiles at the sight. It’s a lion cub.

“Hi, little fella, what are you doing here?” Wes asks the cub. The cub’s eyes are round and full of emotions, that makes Wes think of Tommy. Wes shakes his head, looking at the five, then back at the cub. Shock is written all over Wes’s face.

“Tommy?” Wes asks the cub, and a small meow sets Eric and Carter over the ledge. The two Reds are laughing, causing their teams to look at him. People can see Wes’s eyes laughing, and a big smile, but remains calm. 

“It’s okay, Tommy. We’ll figure out how to change you back. Oh, what happened, Tommy?” Wes coos at the cub. The rest of the Rangers are so confused, but making the Original five to laugh harder. Wes is trying to be calm, but Tommy being a lion cub, is the cutest thing in the world. 

Tommy remains under the table, and Eric gets himself under control. He takes Taylor with him to the kitchens, and the Wild Force Yellow just looks at her boyfriend. He gets food for a lion cub and five people. Once Eric comes back with food, the five are controlling their laughter. They grab the meal, thanking the Quantum Ranger. He gives the pet food to Wes. Tommy lefts up at the sight and smell of food. Tommy squeals at Wes for the food. Wes laughs at Tommy while giving Tommy the food. Eric smiles at Wes and Tommy. Once Tommy’s done with the food, he looks at Wes for more.

“I miss my sixth,” Jason called out to Tommy. Wes, Eric, and Carter see the ears twitching, and Tommy licks Wes, before going back to Jason. The three men laugh at this. Jason bends down and picks something up. However, he doesn’t bring that something to the table. 

“What happened?” Wes questions the First Red. Jason looks at Tommy, who’s piercing eyes glance back at him. Jason smiles with a loving smile at Tommy. Tommy purrs. 

“A spell,” Kim tells the Time Force leader. Wes nods in understanding. Jason feels Tommy climbing down, and Tommy sniffs out Cole. Jason and Wes see Tommy finding Cole and pees on the Wild Force Red. Wes and Jason pop up and runs outside. People give the two comprehensive eye, as they hear laughter. Tommy goes back to Jason’s spot and lays down. 

Wes and Jason come back and don’t look at Cole for some reason. The teams are wondering what’s going on with these people, and where’s Tommy? Tommy hasn’t come back, and the five are laughing. A cat that Captain Mitchell has seen around the building jumps on the table and starts hissing at Jason. Jason just looks at the cat and understands that the cat is a female. Jason gabs Tommy, before he could run away, and puts him on the table. 

Tommy hisses at Jason, causing the five, Wes, Eric, and Carter to laugh. The female cat starts to go over to Tommy, and the cub scrambles to get away from the female. The Dino Thunder and Zeo look at the cub with shock. Tommy runs away and leaps onto a couple of people to get to the ground. The cat runs after him. Wide-eyes and disbelief are in most of the Rangers The female cat catches the cub and starts mothering the cub. 

Tommy looks at Jason and starts whining, and Jason picks both cats up and holds onto them. Jason kisses his sixth, and Tommy rubs against his Red. Three hours later, the spell wears off, and Tommy sees hands and two feet again. The sixth starts dancing while being pulled to somebody. 

The man sees Jason and curls into his Red and stays with him. The meeting starts, and the Rangers see Tommy as a human and not a cub anymore. Tommy kisses Wes’s cheek, and the Red chuckles and smiles. What Tommy didn’t know was that the six were taking photos of Tommy as a cub. As the threat disappears, the Rangers go their separate way. 

Tommy was the first to go, after him, the rest of the Originals, Zeo and Dino Thunder. Cole had tried to get Wes to tell him what was so funny, but Wes couldn’t. Eric and Taylor follow Wes back to Silver hills.

“What happened when you and Jason had to leave?” Taylor asked. Wes grins a childish grin at her. Eric and Taylor see this and thought it was best not to know.

“Tommy peed on Cole,” Wes tells Taylor.


End file.
